Waiting
by bones.house.love
Summary: Songfic. Booth has been waiting for too long. It's time to tell Brennan how he feels. Song: Can't Explain by Longview.


**This my first songfic, so please bear with me. I was really inspired by this song because I think it ties in with my Bones fanfic, A Long Time Coming. I originally wanted to use the song in a chapter of the fic, but decided against it. Enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine. "Can't Explain" is not mine.**

**I'm Still Here**

_**You know what they say,**_

_**At the end of the day,**_

_**But days fade away,**_

_**And where does time go please,**_

_**Is it moments like these,**_

_**And I dream of one**_

He would sit alone, for hours. A glass of whiskey in his hand, not drinking it, just swishing the ice around and thinking. He'd take a sip, now and then, just so that the whiskey would not go to waste. At the end of the day, every day, he would sit and think. Only at the end of the day, when the sun had set, was he able to think about her. Dr. Temperance Brennan. Forensic anthropologist, scientist extraordinaire, his partner, his friend, the woman he loved. Only when the day had faded away was he able to admit to himself how much he loved her. But how to tell her? He could only dream of when he would gather up the courage.

_**Daytime tv,**_

_**Unhappy families,**_

_**Say nothing to me,**_

_**And so it goes,**_

_**I guess I suppose,**_

_**For after all agreed,**_

_**Can't explain**_

The TV cameras did not do justice to her complexion, the microphones changed her tone to sound cold, unfeeling, overly professional. He knew her better than that. He could see behind the jargon and the seeming indifference. He could see how the cases affected her. He knew that the bones she received were more than merely the remnants of a person. They were a person to her, a person who had lived, loved, and all too soon, died. The cases struck close to home for her. All the grieving families who at last, after waiting so long, knew what had happened to their child, spouse, friend. She knew that feeling. She had her own family to worry over. A family that had left her, disappeared without a trace. How did he see this in her? He worked with her everyday, she confided in him and he knew her. He couldn't explain how.

_**Waiting for hours,**_

_**Hours turn to days,**_

_**Days turn to years,**_

_**I'm still here**_

_**Waiting for hours,**_

_**Hours turn to days,**_

_**Days turn to years,**_

_**I'm still here**_

He was waiting, always waiting. Waiting for the moment, the right moment to tell her. Until then, he would be there for her until she felt that way too. I love you. I love you. That's all he wanted to say.

_**Driving down showers,**_

_**Box got no flowers,**_

_**The sun is going down,**_

_**And I wish I could go,**_

_**To where I don't know,**_

_**But I'd like to go,**_

_**Can't explain,**_

_**Just the same,**_

_**Just the same,**_

_**Same again**_

Driving through the rain, to home, to be alone. He just wants to stop by. To say 'hello'. To not be alone. Maybe to tell her. He buys her flowers, and Thai food, their mutual favorite. It's getting late and all he wants to do is be with her. He's been with her all day but still... It's never enough. He always wants more.

_**Waiting for hours,**_

_**Hours turn to days,**_

_**Days turn to years,**_

_**I'm still here,**_

_**Waiting for hours,**_

_**Hours turn to days,**_

_**Days turn to years,**_

_**I'm still here**_

Should he do it? He doesn't know. He's been waiting for so long, so long. What is it to him to wait some more? No, no. Now. Enough waiting. Too many hours spent thinking about her. Too many days he's put it off. Too many years he has tortured himself. Today is the day. I love you. How had is it to say?

_**Can't explain,**_

_**Just the same,**_

_**Just the same,**_

_**Same again**_

He walks up the stairs to her apartment, a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he knows her. Why should he be anxious? She's his friend. But he wants so much more.

_**Waiting for hours,**_

_**Hours turn to days,**_

_**Days turn to years,**_

_**I'm still here,**_

_**Waiting for hours,**_

_**Hours turn to days,**_

_**Days turn to years,**_

_**I'm still here**_

She opens the door, asks him what he's doing there. She's tired, he can see that. She probably just wants to sleep. But he has to tell her. Enough waiting. He offers her the elegant orchids and the bag filled with cartons of her favorite food. She probably hasn't eaten in hours. Or slept for that matter. He'll leave her be. He just wants to tell her. She waits, he says nothing. I love you. So easy. She smiles. I love you too. Enough waiting.

**Review please!**


End file.
